paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the shepards Part 3
Outlook It looks like the day is turning around for Chase! Not only is he's painful flashback of "that" day over with, but he has two huge surprises waiting for him. One is return of the family of pups who keep him from becoming a true stray pup, and the other is his long lost brother and sister are at the Lookout too! But how will Chase react to the surprise visits, and the other surprise he's long lost aunt, and the cousin, who which he never knew was even born! Please don't edit without my permission Cast * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Axel * Angie * Ivy * Mitchell * Donna * Dale * Mimi * B.J * Seth * Robin Part 5: All Together Now For A Shepard Reunion Angie: Oh Axel! Chase is going to be so happy when he sees us all! Axel: I know Angie! I don't think he's going to be sad anymore after he sees what we have planned for him. Angie: I can't wait! Oh here comes Donna and Dale! With Mitchell, Ivy, Seth, and Robin now! Axel: Hi everyone! You get here ok? Ivy: Hey Angie! Hi Axel! Mitchell: It so good to see you again Axel! You too Angie! Donna: Ok ok. Stop taking so loud do you want Chase to hear you and ruin this huge surprise? Dale: Oh Donna you worry to much. Chase doesn't even know that we are here right now. Try to relax ok? Seth: But Dad what if mom is right? Chase has really good hearing, and he's scent tracking goes unmatched even against us. Robin: Calm down Seth! At this rate he could be already in bushes just waiting for us to walk out so he can catch before we catch him. All the pups stood in place looking around to see if Chase was anywhere near them, although they didn't see Chase they did see something else however, two pups a mom and son combination, walking toward them wagging their tails looking happy to see them. Axel: Hey Mimi... B.J you guys made it! Mimi: Hi Axel. Are we late? B.J: Hey Angie. He nuzzles up against her and then hugs her. Angie(picks B.J up): Hey buddy! How you doing? It's been a long time since I seen you. B.J: Good Angie! Yeah it's been a little over three years since I seen you last. Hi Axel! Axel: Hey hey B.J! Seth: Hi Mimi. I'm Seth and this is my sister Robin, my Dad Dale, Brother Mitchell, Sister Ivy, and Mom Donna. Mimi: Hi Seth it nice to meet you. Your mom has told me all about you all. Donna: Hey sis! How you doing? B.J looks so cute now that's grown up. B.J: Aww thanks aunty Donna Mimi: I'm doing good sis. How has Chase been holding out since "that" day? B.J (Sternly): Mom! I thought you weren't going to say anything about that? Axel: Oh it's ok B.J. The poor thing has been a wreck since the day began. Mitchell: So are we going to get the surprise the pup already or just stand here and talk about what we being doing? Ivy: Oh Mitchell just wait and be patient will ya! Mitchell looked angrily at Ivy and started to growl and show his teeth at her, and Angie protected her friend by stepping in growling angrily back at Mitchell Axel: Hey! knock it off you two. These is no need for you two to be fighting now. Donna: Mitchell stop it right now! Apologize to Angie and Ivy. Mitchell: Your right mom. I'm sorry Angie! Sorry Ivy! Angie and Ivy: It's ok Mitchell. Angie: Axel I wonder if Chase is ok? I mean he wasn't himself after we heard him sing that song he sounded really upset! Axel: Oh Angie you worry about him too much sis. He's a grown pup he can care for himself, but you are right about one thing Angie. Chase did seem really sad when heard him sing do think he blames himself for being a stray? As Axel finished his sentence Chase came out the Lookout, and hind behind the bushes that Angie and Axel where hiding in earlier, and he waited for that right moment to come out and finally see his Aunt, and cousin, his stray family, and his long lost brother and sister, but he thought to himself when was the right, no not time, but the right moment however to come out and tell his connected family how much he missed and loved them all. Chase just waited for that moment when all of his pain could just drift away from him. That empty feeling he had locked up inside of him. He just wanted to find that moment to finally forget about "that" day, and have every painful memory of "that" day cleaned out of the resources of his mind. He could finally be happy and playful pup he once was. But what were they all doing here, and how would the other members of the Paw patrol respond to them being with him, and will treat him differently, or will thing go back to the way the were for Adventure Bay's Blue shirt wearing Police German Shepard pup, or will the memories of "that" day still reign supreme in his mind? Part 6: Chase's Great Escape Angie: Ahhh Axel I just thought of something!! Axel: What's it Angie? Ahhh I thought of it too! Angie and Axel started to hold on to each other, and started to whimper and whine loudly with great sadness in their voices. Donna: Aww what's wrong guys? B.J walked over to both both pups and hugged them tightly hoping that it would calm them down Angie(Sadly): Axel what if he doesn't love us? What if he pushes us away? What if... Axel: I don't know sis!! Just stop talking and thinking about it please! Before we both start crying *Sniffles* again!! Hearing them say that nearly made Chase jump out of the bush and hit both of them for saying that. Chase loved them very much, but he knew deep down that they blamed themselves for losing him more then he did for losing them. And then without any warning Chase felt something nip at his ankle and he let out a small yelp, and to his surprise it wasn't what he had thought it was, it was none other then B.J who found Chase was there by spotting his tail sticking out of the bush. Chase: Ouch! Hey what was that for? B.J: Grrrr what are you doing here? You're going to ruin everything we had planned for you!! Chase: What are you talking about? I knew you guys were coming! B.J: (Facepaws) What!? Chase: What you don't think I wouldn't I would want to see my family? Axel heard a slight noise from the two pups talking and walked over Axel: Ahhhhh Chase!! Chase: You do you really think that I wouldn't MISS MY FAMILY!! B.J let out a huge whine which brought everyone over the pups! Axel and Angie: Chase!! We missed you so much! Chase: Angie!! Axel!! Chase started to cry Donna: Well isn't this a surprise! Look at the happy family reunited. Chase walked over to all the pups and hugged all of them More Work to come Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76